


Deep Down

by Cazy367



Series: Korrasami Omegaverse Smutfest [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babygirl Korra, Begging, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Asami, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, Impregnation, Knotting, Omega Korra, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazy367/pseuds/Cazy367
Summary: Sometimes a single word can completely change a situation. Even if that word is simply, daddy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Omegaverse Smutfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906189
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit yet again. Bringing you a dose of filthy smut.  
> As requested my first daddy kink story! 
> 
> Please make sure you read the tags.  
> Enjoy.

Korra adored her alpha, she and Asami seemed to be the perfect match for each other. In every way possible. Asami fit her personality so well, the two of them just clicked. And of course, they fit together physically as well. Mating with the alpha was amazing, Asami quickly learned Korra’s body. She knew just how to touch, to drive the omega wild.

Korra and her alpha spent many an hour lying tangled together after mating, talking over their own sexual desires. They talked about their kinks and what they liked and wanted during mating. But there was one thing Korra never admitted to Asami. One kink she felt was too much, too far, too dirty.

Korra had a daddy kink. It of course had nothing to do with her own father, and more to do with the power and safety that the word itself holds. Seeing it more from a caregiver type of position, instead of a familial one. The idea of calling her alpha daddy turned her on more than she would like to admit. 

But the omega was afraid to tell Asami about it, the few times she had brought it up to others, they all looked at her with disgust. But the thought was always there, in the back of her mind. Every time they mated, the word clung to the tip of her tongue, stubbornly refusing to be spoken.

As time has gone on, it has gotten harder and harder not to think of. Especially as the world around them has finally started to calm down. They have talked over and over about starting a family. Korra was so excited to have pups. Asami’s pups. Wasn’t Asami technically going to be a daddy anyways? What would be the harm in calling her it? 

Lately, Asami had been coming home from work a lot sooner than usual. Much to Korra’s delight. The CEO alpha finally managed to find a competent assistant who she trusted to keep things running smoothly without her having to be there all the time. 

Having Asami home more often meant they mated more than ever before. Usually, the alpha would work long hours for weeks at a time. Only having time for intimacy once and a while. The lack of attention killed them both. But now… There was no stopping Korra. She was an omega on the hunt, seeking out her alpha. 

Each time they mated, Korra craved it more and more. Swiftly becoming addicted to coming on her alphas cock. Her inner omega constantly begged for it. To feel her alpha’s thick knot and hot come filling her to bursting. To be filled with her alpha, to have pups grow in her belly. 

Korra knew that she would be mating with her alpha tonight. It was obvious in the way her alpha kissed her that morning before work. The feeling of Asami’s tongue against hers may have been amazing. But it was the grip of the alphas strong, smooth fingers around her throat that was truly divine.

When Asami finally pulled away, Korra was left in bed, soaking wet. _Oh yeah. They were gonna fuck, for sure._ Determined to get what she wanted. Korra waited in the living room the whole day, completely naked. 

Once Asami got home that day from work, the omega struck. Almost immediately pouncing on her mate. Kissing her, wildly pawing at Asami’s clothes. The first thing to drop to the floor was Asami’s jacket, then quickly Korra started popping the buttons on her blouse. Once done Korra tried to push it off her shoulders, but Asami started to pull away. 

Not giving up an inch of space, Korra followed Asami’s lips, keeping them kissing. Moaning against her alpha, she pushed her tongue into Asami’s mouth. The alpha above her couldn’t help but moan back into the kiss, getting lost in it. 

Once again, Korra began undressing her with eager, groping hands. The omega was desperate, not only in her touch, but in the way she kissed as well. Like the poor omega would die if they don’t have their alpha right this second.

Again Asami pulled away, this time, it was the hand griping Korra’s jaw that kept her from chasing. 

“Fuck, I barely got in the door. You’re so needy” Asami gasped out, still trying to catch her breath. “At least let me take my shoes off.”

Korra whined at that, but stepped back, letting the alpha take off her shoes and bra too.

“It’s your fault, you know? You are the one who kissed me this morning! All hot and shit..” Korra drifted off as she locked her sights on the impressive cock. Asami had pulled down her skirt and underwear, causing her cock to spring free of its confines. 

Asami couldn’t help but let out a satisfied chuckle. Seeing her sweet omega look at her so needily, made her feel so good. It made her feel wanted, needed, good enough. All things she desperately wanted to be.

She just couldn’t help herself, she had to tease. “Aww, Did you think about it all day long?” Asami said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Korra’s attention snapped back up to Asami’s face. “Huh, with the hard-on I saw you leave with, I’m guessing you thought about it all day long too,” Korra teased back, with a satisfied smirk. 

Asami growled at that, reaching out at grasping ahold of her omega’s hips. Pulling their hips together, her cock pressed between them. Korra felt like she was drowning in alpha pheromones. All she could taste and smell was _Asami._

“I know you want it. Take it.” Korra moaned out. 

Immediately Korra felt herself being lifted. Korra wrapped her arms and legs around her alpha. She dropped her mouth down onto her alpha’s mate mark, biting and suckling at it. Asami wobbled a bit as she turned to press Korra’s back against the closest wall.

Korra started to grind against Asami’s thick cock, coating it in her slick. The alpha pulled back and tried to line her cock up with Korra’s entrance. But the constant rolling of Korra’s hips didn’t make it easy.

“Enough,” Asami growled out as she pushed Korra’s hips back against the wall and bit into her mate mark. Korra whimpered and sank back into her alpha’s arms. 

Asami lined up and slid her cock into sweet omega wetness, inch by inch. Once Asami was fully seated inside of her omega, Korra pulled her mouth off of Asami’s neck. Their eyes met briefly before they met for a kiss.

Asami slowly pulled out then, back in as far as she could, deeply pressing their hips together. Korra moaned out, Asami’s cock stretching past her cervix. The pain and pleasure were the perfect mix.

Building up speed, the alpha thrust up into Korra. Pounding her back into the wall. Korra was in heaven, each rough snap of the alpha’s hips battered against her front wall. It only took a few perfectly angled thrusts to be her undoing, coming in broken sobs.

Asami slowed her hips, letting Korra come down from her high, but didn’t fully stop. Asami knew her omega too well. Coming once was never enough. Some nights Asami wasn’t even sure how many times Korra had come, it seemed to be never-ending, one leading right into the next.

It only took a few moments of heavy breathing for Korra to be ready again for more. Rocking her hips to take the alpha‘s cock deeper, whimpering out softly.

Asami rolled her hips, gradually increasing in speed. Trying not to pull out very far, Asami kept their strokes short, pushing as deep as possible. Korra wailed with each thrust, taking the alpha cock all the way to the hilt each time was incredible. 

“You are doing so good. Taking your alpha’s cock so well babygirl.” Asami growled out.

With a particularly rough thrust, the words escaped Korra’s mouth. The words that had been at the tip of her tongue for so long. “Fuck, daddy!”

Imediatly Asami froze, eyes wide open, staring down at Korra. Unable to understand the look Asami was giving her, Korra dropped her gaze. A full 30 seconds went by in silence. Korra was just about to apologize, tell her alpha just to forget it.

“Look, I’m sorr-” Korra started, but was cut off by Asami.

“A-again..” Asami gritted out, barely above a whisper.

“W-what?” Was Korra’s choked response.

“A-again… Say it again.” Asami said through her teeth.

In that moment the world around them froze. All that mattered was the two of them, alpha and omega.

Suddenly, Korra became very aware of her heart pounding in her chest. _Again. Asami wants to hear it again._

“D-daddy…” Korra whimpered out, unsure if this was good or bad.

Asami gasped, shivering against Korra. “Fuck! M-more...”

Korra smirked, happy that Asami seemed to be liking it so far. “You feel so good, please keep fucking me. Please... _Daddy._ ”

With an involuntary snap of her hips, Asami exploded, surprising them both. Coming in hot spurts, filling her mate. Asami could no longer hold their combined weight and slid to the floor in a puddle of panting bodies.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe I came so hard from just one word! I thought hearing you call me alpha was hot, but fuck… That shit... That was fucking _hot_.” Asami panted out, smiling like an idiot.

“So… You liked it then? You like being called daddy?” Korra asked softly.

“Fuck yeah. That was amazing. I had no clue I would like it that much. Please keep doing it.” Asami laughed, kissing Korra softly.

“Good, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to call you that.” Korra kissed Asami again, reaching down to grasp her still hard cock. “How about another round then? I haven’t got your knot yet… _Daddy.._ ”

Asami groaned at that, just the word alone made her core clench, her cock jumped in Korra’s fingers. Quickly rolling Korra onto her hands and knees, Asami took her place behind her omega.

It didn’t matter that they were on the floor, just in the entranceway of their house. Nor did it matter that she had just come like a firehose, Asami needed her omega again.

Feeling her alpha lean over her back, lining back up with her entrance, Korra rolled her hips back. Fulling impaling herself on her alpha’s thick cock before Asami even had the chance to thrust forward.

Stilling their hips, Asami’s head fell forward, being encased fully in her omega’s tight pussy was almost too much. “Fucking hell... You are so fucking tight. Oh sweet omega, you feel so good babygirl.”

Korra purred out in satisfaction. They had talked about Korra’s praise kink, and the fact that she loved babygirl as a pet name. Honestly, it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise that Korra had a daddy kink.

Reaching back, Korra grabbed at Asami’s head, pulling her into a sloppy kiss. “Please more. More alpha... Please keep fucking me..”

Korra tried to wiggle her hips, to take more of the alpha’s cock, desperate for any kind of friction. But the alpha above her was having none of it. Asami grabbed ahold of Korra’s hips, holding them still.

“What was that again?” Asami teased.

Korra whined out, trying again to push back against Asami.

“Not uh. If you want it… _Beg_.” Asami growled, keeping a firm grip on Korra.

“Please. Please fuck me..” Korra whispered

Asami pulled one hand away from her hip, only to bring it down against her asscheek with a harsh slap. Rubbing over the sore area lightly to help ease the pain.

“I didn’t quite catch that. Louder.” Asami used her alpha tone and timber, making the omega shiver and moan

“Fuck me alpha, please! Fuck me. Please, please.” Korra cried out. This was one of her favorite parts. When Asami made her beg and plead to be fucked.

Asami leaned down, pressing her lips against Korra’s ear, growling into it. “Again. Tell me what you really need babygirl.”

Korra gasped and arched, pressing her body as close as she could. “Please, fuck me. I need it. Need you. Fuck me. Fill me. I want your pups. Knot me. Put a litter of pups in my belly, _please daddy_!”

Asami couldn’t take it anymore. The pounding in her length was unbearable. Rut starting up, Asami sawed her cock in and out of the omega. 

Korra cried out, loving the way her alpha fucked her. The angle was perfect, hitting her G-spot every time. Making her come, slick splashing out all over her thighs and the base of Asami’s cock. 

Thrusting got harder as Korra’s walls tightened around her, but the alpha was too far gone to stop or even slow down. She just kept thrusting. Korra’s orgasms flowed one into the next, unable to stop. 

Asami continued sloppily rutting into her omega until her knot brought her up short. Unable to fully thrust into her, Asami growled out. “Open up for me. You want me knot, don’t you? You want me to fill you with my pups? Let me in.”

Korra arched her back, widening her legs to try and help her alpha. “Yes, please. Knot me. _Breed me._ ”

With a few harsh snaps of her hips, Asami finally managed to pop her knot into her omega’s tight walls. The thick pressure of the knot against her front wall caused Korra come again for what felt like that thousandth time that night. 

Asami was desperate to come too, jogging her hips the best she could with the tie of the knot. She couldn’t pull out, so she just kept pushing in. 

Korra’s pussy was glorious to fuck, hot, wet, tight. The grip it held on her knot was too good, she couldn’t hold out any longer. “Gonna come. Gonna fill you, give you my pups. Oh babygirl..”

It was Korra’s answering scream of “Yes daddy!” that pushed Asami over the edge. 

Coming in thick, hot loads, Asami filled her mates womb, her knot keeping every drop sealed inside. Korra came for the last time. Feeling her mates come inside her gave her a feeling of warmth and comfort.

Rolling them both onto their sides, Asami started to relax, moaning softly as she was still coming down from their shared high. 

“That was so amazing. You did such a good job. Such a good girl. I’m so proud, I love you.” Asami breathed out softly, nuzzling her nose into Korra’s hair.

Korra snuggled back against Asami, sighing happily. “I love you too. And thank you. That really was amazing. Turns out, you make a really great daddy.”

Asami chuckled at that, closing her eyes and just enjoying their closeness.

“And hey... Maybe next time I can try collaring you.” Korra breathed out casually.

Asami’s eyes snapped open, “Wait what?!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my take on daddy kink. It's mostly based on my own personal experience.
> 
> So, what do you want to see next? More daddy kink? Something totally new?
> 
> I'm thinking road head/car sex. Asami is a great driver, I'm sure she could handle getting blown while driving.
> 
> Anyhow leave your suggestions for me, I'll see you all soon enough!


End file.
